Just With You
by MaOkO
Summary: ¿Alguna vez has encontrado el amor en un momento inesperado?... Hay instantes en la vida que indudablemente te unen de forma especial a una persona, sin embargo, no siempre el tiempo es suficiente ¿o si?…[MIMATO]


_¡¡¡Hello everybody!!!_

_Lo que están a punto de leer es producto de una noche de insomnio, tal vez noten una situación un tanto ridícula e inclusive ya muy dilapidada por algunos escritores de fanfiction, pero es lo que divagué_ _en esas 6 horas en que el sueño me abandonó por completo _xD

_Nótese que mi calidad de escritura no es excelente sin embargo siento que esta historia en ese aspecto ah terminado por debajo _T0T y _aún así me atreví a publicarlo hehehe… ¿de que sirve escribir algo si no lo compartes?, aunque sea solo para ocupar espacio en la red _xD

* * *

Just With You

≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈

≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈

_Era tan fácil…_

_Simplemente cuidar de ella hasta que el día llegara…_

_Fríamente y sin mezclar sentimentalismos… _

_Simplemente hacer mi trabajo y al final, recibir lo que quería…_

No recuerdo el primer momento en que me perdí en tus ojos, no recuerdo en que momento tu voz me pareció melodiosa, no recuerdo en que momento… te amé más que a mi propia vida…

Éramos completos desconocidos, dos personas que fueron simples juguetes del destino en un mundo lleno de corrupción y muerte, en un mundo al que indudablemente no pertenecíamos y fuimos arrastrados lentamente hasta no encontrar la salida… Traté de ser frío y calculador, de ser cruel, de no ser más que el sujeto que te vigilaba, a fin de cuentas terminarías alejada de mí, y yo no quería verte sufrir, verte morir, no quería involucrarme, no más de la cuenta.

Sin embargo, el destino quiso que mis esfuerzos fueran en vano, poco a poco tu mirada se clavó en mi memoria… esos ojos color miel, vivos y alegres, tu buen humor a pesar de las circunstancias, esa sonrisa esbozada solo para mí y esa tristeza que solo yo podía alejar.

Los días pasaban, nuestra amistad nacía, mis sentimientos por ti crecían y se clavaban en mi corazón, convertían esta pesadilla en un hermoso sueño, solos tú y yo...

-Lo siento Mimi... –susurró el chico sentado frente a ella mientras comían ramen-

-¿Por qué?

-Por tenerte aquí, encerrada, lejos de tu familia...

-Yamato... - murmuró y dio una larga pausa, mirando fijamente esos insondables ojos azules- debo admitir que al principio te odié, te odié por tenerme aquí como el objeto de una simple venganza, por algo que de ningún modo estuvo ligado a mi, sin embargo, con el tiempo y a pesar de saber el cruel destino que indudablemente me espera, no pude evitar sentirme feliz, tu compañía me ha ayudado a soportar estas largas semanas de aislamiento, me haces feliz con solo una mirada...

-Mimi… ódiame, ódiame por favor –dijo en tono de súplica-

-Tonto... eso nunca va a suceder, mis sentimientos por ti no los podré cambiar... nunca...

Esas palabras me sorprenden e inevitablemente me hacen sentir bien, reconfortan mi alma y cierran mis heridas¿en verdad sientes lo mismo que yo?, veo una luz a pesar de la completa oscuridad en la que me hallo y en ella te encuentras tú, como un ángel de luz...

No puedo resistirlo más, te necesito junto a mí, necesito tu voz, tu mirada, tu sonrisa. Observo detenidamente esos ojos que me fascinan, me acerco lentamente y tomo tu rostro entre mis manos, noto tus mejillas sonrosadas y el temblor de tu cuerpo a causa del nerviosismo.

-Puedo...

-Yamato...

Sorpresivamente sus labios se unieron en un delicado y tímido beso, en una muestra de amor que no requiere de palabras, fundiéndose en un solo sentimiento, volviéndose en un momento de ensueño, con esas miradas que dicen más que mil palabras y cuerpos que se estremecen a cada instante, ese sentimiento que se llama… amor…

La puerta se abre con brusquedad, la pareja se separa en un salto y observa como varios hombres vestidos de negro entran uno a uno formándose a su alrededor, uno de ellos altivo y decidido habla con voz firme:

-Ishida, tu trabajo a terminado –dijo lanzándole un puñado de billetes- Cuéntalo, es más de lo que acordamos…

Acto seguido la chica fue tomada bruscamente en brazos y llevada afuera de la habitación, a pesar de sus ruegos, de sus gritos, de sus lágrimas y las constantes miradas al chico rubio, nada cambió, continuó su camino y Yamato no se movió… La subieron a una camioneta negra con vidrios polarizados, el líder sonrío cínicamente y la miro con desprecio.

-Tú pagaras por lo que le hicieron a mi padre, mocosa, sufrirás tanto como él… tu noviecito debió pensarlo mejor antes de condenarlo a muerte –después de esas palabras rió déspotamente-

-Estás loco –fueron las palabras de la castaña- ¡Estás loco! Es su trabajo, un sujeto como ése no merecía vivir después de todas las atrocidades que cometió, su muerte solo fue el resultado de sus actos –dijo irritada-

-¡No me provoques! –Gritó dándole una bofetada-

El camino no duró más de veinte minutos, el auto se estacionó frente a un edificio viejo y que al parecer se encontraba abandonado… repentinamente las puertas del auto se abrieron y de adentro salió la castaña custodiada por varios hombres, temblando miró al cielo y supo que esa sería la ultima hermosa noche estrellada que vería… Lloraba silenciosamente, estaba desesperada, observando cada movimiento de sus verdugos, las armas en cada uno de ellos y esas muecas de diversión que no se alejaban de sus rostros…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Yamato corría lo más rápido que podía, las imágenes de esa chica cruzaban su memoria como una película, una y otra vez, se recriminaba a si mismo por su debilidad y lo único que deseaba en ese momento era verla de nuevo, estrecharla entre sus brazos y decirle que todo estaría bien, que él no dejaría que nadie la dañara…

Dio vuelta en una esquina y ahí, se encontró con el lugar ya mencionado, entró con decisión golpeando a todo aquel que se interpusiera en su camino y al llegar a aquella habitación la vio, en una esquina, con la mirada perdida, nublada, sin brillo...

-No es verdad –corrió hasta llegar a su lado- ¡Mimi! –Gritó, al mismo tiempo que tomaba su rostro entre sus manos- Vamos, todo saldrá bien.

-No…

-Mimi…

-¡NO!... ¿Tienes idea de lo que harán conmigo? –Dijo mirándolo con ojos cristalinos- él no me ama y no hará absolutamente nada para salvarme, me dejara morir, no le importo en lo más mínimo ¡Vete Yamato! O morirás de la misma forma que yo…

-No importa, te seguiré a donde quiera que vayas…

-¿Que demonios haces aquí?, te lo dije tu trabajo terminó, ahora lárgate. -se escucho la voz de un hombre irritado entrando a la habitación-

-¿Que es lo que piensas hacer?

-Matarla por supuesto -respondió fríamente-

-No permitiré eso -dijo colocándose frente a la castaña-

-Vaya, vaya, eres un idiota si crees que me detendré solo por tus estúpidos sentimentalismos -dijo sacando un arma y apuntándole-

El ojiazul no se inmutó, al contrario parecía desafiarlo con la mirada.

-Su novio, ese abogado de segunda no respondió a mis amenazas... al parecer no le interesas, mocosa -dijo clavando su fría mirada en la castaña- es por eso que me tomare la libertad de arrancarte la vida, supongo que a Izumi no le importará -después de esas palabras soltó una carcajada-

La chica no dijo ni una sola palabra, lo sabía, sabía que solo estaban juntos por simple formalismo, ya no existía ningún sentimiento que los uniera, solo una rutina molesta y que pesaba sobre sus hombros, una farsa que ninguno de los dos podía sostener por más tiempo.

-¡¿Escuchas, maldito?! –Gritó- ¡le volaré los sesos a esta zorra! -y regresando la vista al ojiazl, agregó- Vamos Ishida, no interfieras, tu pago fue generoso no me obligues a deshacerme de ti.

-Que ganas con matarla, tu venganza no se consumara con ello, ese idiota ni siquiera esta interesado en lo que haces.

El hombre hizo un gesto de desgano, con ese rubio nunca se podía tratar, ya estaba harto de su actitud y sus constantes reproches, pero en ese mismo instante terminaría con eso, dos sonidos estrepitosos se dejaron escuchar a lo largo del lugar y un cuerpo cayó al suelo, el autor del crimen rió ante la '' divertida'' escena.

Yamato abrió los ojos sorprendido, exaltado y presa de una opresión en su corazón.

-¡Mimi! -grito mientras tomaba el cuerpo de la chica-

-Yamato... ¿estás bien?...

-Tonta, eres una tonta... -repitió sintiendo como su corazón se hacía añicos- ¿En que demonios pensabas?

-¿Estas bien? -repitió-

-Si...

-Me alegra... –esbozo una sonrisa- Yo... te... -Nada, ni una palabra más se escuchó, su cuerpo se hizo pesado y sus ojos se cerraron-

El ojiazul recostó su cuerpo en la fría superficie y presa de un odio incontenible corrió hacia donde estaba aquel mal nacido, sin embargo antes de golpearlo sintió como entraba a su cuerpo un objeto pequeño que a su paso dejaba un gran ardor, no se rindió, no se detuvo... lo golpeo varias veces y de un momento a otro le arrebato el arma, sin pensarlo disparó y observó como un hilo de sangre brotaba de entre sus ojos, el cuerpo se derrumbó y los demás presentes atónitos dejaron de reír...

El chico miró aquel asqueroso cuerpo en silencio mientras el ardor se incrementaba, giró estrepitosamente para ver a la castaña y antes de dar el primer paso para llegar hasta donde se encontraba un ensordecedor ruido inundó la habitación, varios impactos dieron de lleno en su cuerpo, la vida se le escapaba rápidamente, sin embargo las heridas no importaban, solo pensaba en llegar hasta ella, ese era su único objetivo… pero a pesar del esfuerzo su cuerpo pronto terminó en el suelo, alejado del de su amada chica de ojos color miel…

_Di que me amas, que me extrañas…_

_Di que no es un sueño, que estaré junto a ti…_

_Di que soy lo que más quieres, la persona más importante…_

_Di que pronto nos reuniremos y no sufriré más…_

No siento mi cuerpo, los ojos me pesan, siento mucho frío, mi vista se nubla y solo escucho lejanas voces. Mi cuerpo ya no sufre, mi corazón descansa, te anhela… te llama… ahora solo estaré junto a ti y nada más me importará, juntos en la eternidad, olvidándonos de este mundo corrompido, pensando solo en nosotros y ese sentimiento que ahora sé, compartimos…

-Mimi… -dice al verla parada frente a él… en un mundo diferente al que una vez conoció-

-Yamato… No era tu hora¿que haces aquí?

-Tampoco era la tuya, solo vine a hacerte compañía –dice con una leve sonrisa-

-Te extrañé –declara mientras se acerca al chico y acaricia su rostro-

-Yo también… pero ahora nada nos separará –contesta mientras la acerca a su cuerpo en un abrazo-

El infinito silencio les hacía compañía, se miraron largo rato transmitiendo con ese gesto todo lo que en vida no pudieron libremente, la distancia entre ellos se acortó y solo bastó un beso para sellar la promesa de una eternidad juntos…

_Ya no hay más lágrimas ni más soledad, ya no más oscuridad ni sufrimiento, ahora, juntos llenaremos nuestra vida de luz, de un sentimiento en común que ni el odio o la muerte pudieron cambiar…_

**FIN**

**..¨.. ..¨.. ..¨.. ..¨.. ..¨..¨..¨.. ..¨.. ..¨.. ..¨.. ..¨.**

**..¨.. ..¨.. ..¨.. ..¨.. ..¨..¨..¨.. ..¨.. ..¨.. ..¨.. ..¨..**

**..¨.. ..¨.. ..¨.. ..¨.. ..¨..**

**..¨.. ..¨.. ..¨.. ..¨.. ..¨..**

_Supongo que no fue lo que esperaban ¿ne?... _

_Debo admitir que me gustó el resultado y estoy feliz ya que es algo que escribí en un día (¿se notó lo mal hecho? _xD_)… nunca creí que me animaría a escribir un ONESHOT no son lo mío y con este que acaban de leer queda más que claro ese punto hahahaha…_

_Bueno, aún así agradezco infinitamente el que hayan perdido minutos valiosos de su vida en leerlo_

_Esperaré sus reviews, que aunque no lo crean levantan el ánimo y ayudan a mejorar las incoherencias que muchas veces llegamos a escribir… aclaro que solo acepto críticas constructiva y si van a hacer reclamos o comentarios negativos espero que tengan los fundamentos suficientes _xD

_¡SaLuDoS!_

ººº**MaOkO**ººº

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.


End file.
